


No one is safe

by Peach_Peach



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Peach/pseuds/Peach_Peach
Summary: Dream has escaped prison and Ranboo is scared. When Dream threatens everything Ranboo holds dear, what is he to do other than listen?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	No one is safe

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this is from this Tiktok;
> 
> https://www.tiktok.com/@.jjdraws/video/6932810346621127941?lang=en&is_copy_url=1&is_from_webapp=v2
> 
> Sorry if its a little short. The next chapters should be longer.

Dream had escaped pandora’s vault. 

No one really knows how it happened. Dream just disappeared from his cell, Tommy was found bloody, bruised, and scared near the entrance to the prison, and Sam said he had woken up in a field with a headache and no recollection of the day prior. 

Everyone had freaked out. Dream was out there somewhere, Tommy was somehow alive, and Sam was certain he was responsible. 

Everything was going to hell. 

No one had any idea what to do about Dream. They knew he would take some time to collect himself, but he would be back, and he would not make the same mistakes twice. Dream had barely been contained the first time, how would they do it again? 

Sam hid in his base far away from everyone. He rarely came out. 

And Tommy? People tried to get him to tell them what happened with dream, but whenever they did, he would have a panic attack; mumbling about Dream, Wilbur, death, and resurrection. Eventually they gave up, and Tommy stayed with Ranboo and Tubbo in Snowchester. His happy, outgoing personality eventually returned, but everyone knows it is a façade.

-o-

It’s three months after dream’s escape, and Ranboo is worried. Everything just seems too good to be true. Three months is way more than enough time for Dream to prepare, especially considering that he probably had lots of hidden stashes of gear out in the wilderness. Yet no one has heard anything from the green psychopath. Well, Ranboo has heard plenty from him in his own head, but that’s just meaningless hallucinations, right?

Even Ranboo’s own brain has seems too good to be true. He hasn’t heard that voice in at least a month, and his enderwalk state hasn’t shown up nearly as much as it used to. 

Everything in Snowchester is way better than Ranboo had ever hoped. Michael has been doing great. He really seems to like Tommy, and though Tommy was hesitant at first, he has grown rather fond of the piglin child. Tubbo is so happy to have his friend back, and although his and Tommy’s relationship will probably never be what it used to, they have at least become friends again. Tommy is honestly a shell of who he used to be, but he seems to be getting some of that spark back. Of course, it is clear that he will never be the same. They haven't made any headway on his total fear of damage, and Ranboo doesn’t think that the blond will ever truly be as brash as he used to be. As brave and optimistic-- 

Ranboo is pulled out of his thoughts with a vibration from his communicator. He takes it out of his pocket and reads the message. 

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: Come home now!_

Why does Tubbo want him home? His platonic husband knew that he was spending the day at Techno and Phil’s bace. He would have told Ranboo if something was planned for the day. Well, whatever it is it can't be good, and it sounds urgent. The ender hybrid is out the door and running to the nearest nether portal moments after receiving the message. 

_You whisper to Tubbo_: whats wrong???_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: Michael came home with something, you need to see it for yourself._

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: And Tommy isn't responding to my messages._

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: I don’t think we are safe._

Michael better not be hurt. The thought of the piglin child hurt terrifies Ranboo. He would do anything to protect his son. Why are we not safe? What did Michael bring home? What happened with Tommy? Unless he was having another panic attack, he would always respond. Why would he be having a panic attack now? He hasn’t had a bad one in a month. Tubbo is right, something is wrong. 

Nothing interesting happens the rest of his trip home, other than Ranboo’s rising anxiety. Outwardly, nothing seems to be wrong in Snowchester when he arrives. Panting, he enters his and Tubbo’s house. Tubbo is nervously pacing by the table, and Michael is playing on the floor. 

The piglin notices him first. “Dada!” 

“Hi Michael.” Ranboo forces a smile. 

Tubbo turns faces Ranboo. They exchange a meaningful look and Ranboo is pulled into the corner. 

“What happened?” The hybrid asks in a hushed tone. 

“Michael ran off and when he came back, he said a green man gave him this.” Tubbo pulls out an unsealed envelope. He takes out a letter from inside and hands it to Ranboo. The ender hybrid tuns it over apprehensively, and his blood runs cold. 

Drawn in black ink is a singular smiley face. 

Nononononono. This can't be happening. A green man? Dream had been with Michael. Michael, his son, for whom he would give anything to keep safe. Dream had talked to him. The psychopath could have done anything. He could have hurt Micheal. He could have killed him, and Ranboo couldn’t have stopped it. 

This was a _threat_. 

No, this was a promise. A promise that no one is safe. That no one can be saved from harms way if Dream is after them. That no one that Ranboo cares about is safe. 

Ranboo is panicking. He takes a few steps back from Tubbo, but can't seem to look away from the face. He feels himself starting to slip. 

_Nonono not now!_

Ranboo barely hears Tubbo call his name. The fear consumes him and he can't stop it. _No! I can't hurt them!_

His efforts are futile. He falls right into dreams trap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, so constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
